There are a number of known games of chance in which players attempt to match predetermined alphabetic and/or numeric characters to a randomly generated sample of similar characters. Such devices have various mechanisms or methodologies for selecting the randomly-generated characters. For example, the well known game of bingo includes removing a marked ball from a container to obtain the characters to be matched. Over the years there have been other changes to the game of bingo which include different ways of generating random numbers, which are then matched against the particular predetermined layout of a bingo card. However, such gaming apparatus for matching such selected sets of characters necessarily include various additional components to generate the random numbers. These include, in addition to marked balls, such things as arrows spinning on a dial, dice, computerized random number generators, and the like.
In addition, improvements have been made in taking the bingo card-type approach to the game and computerizing it, and directing it to a hand-held portable-type device. With the advent of microcomputer technology, many of the features can be programmed relatively inexpensively into an electronic, hand-held bingo-type game. However, even with such portability, such electronic bingo-type number matching games do not address the issue of providing an interesting and diverting challenge to the player.
Games offering interesting diversions are even more in demand at present. As more and more areas become urbanized, and the population generally increases, there is more automobile traffic on the roads. Many people find themselves spending substantial amounts of time traveling in a motor vehicle. This is especially the case on highways and freeways in large metropolitan areas. Often times, particularly at rush hour, traffic congestion is so intense that the normal highway speeds are reduced to stop-and-go movement, speeds averaging less than five (5) miles per hour. A driver and passengers in a vehicle can be delayed for long periods of time in such traffic congestion. Various diversions are available to such detained drivers and passengers in an automobile including a car radio, car telephones, and the like. In addition, various games have been devised which can conveniently be played in an automobile to help pass the time while traveling. Unlike a conventional bingo game in which the particular card layout changes from game to game and thus affects the chances of winning, the present invention's outcome is only affected by the randomness associated with different license plates.
The present invention thus recognizes the need to make the best of such situations, and to conveniently use information or knowledge gained during such travel to form the subject of a number match game. The present invention further recognizes the need for a novel game design to be played while traveling in an automobile.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a hand-held electronic game apparatus which uses information readily perceivable from a traveling automobile. It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a game apparatus which is stimulating and helps prevent boredom while traveling in an automobile. It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an electronic number match game which is portable and easy and convenient to utilize. It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a number match game apparatus which is durable and reliable in operation. It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a number match game apparatus which is cost-efficient to manufacture and convenient to use.